Niet te geloven!
Niet te geloven! ''Vervolg: Samen? Myuu werd wakker en keek voor zich en zag Akito liggen naast haar. Ze ging meteen recht zitten, keek strak voor zich en bloosde heel hard. ''"Niet te geloven!" riep ze mentaal "Akito zei dat hij van me hield en nu zijn we samen!" ''riep ze weer mentaal. Ze gluurde even naar opzij en zag dat hij nog steeds sliep. Ze draaide zich om en staarde haar vriendje die sliep aan. ''"Hij is zo vredig als hij slaapt." dacht ze en giechelde met haar ogen gesloten. Toen ze ze weer open deed, zag ze dat Akito al wakker was en haar aanstaarde. Myuu schrok en viel van het bed. "Itai!" riep ze en wreef over haar kont. Akito lachte luid. Myuu bloosde en keek beschaamd voor zich. "Sorry." zei hij meteen en ging naar haar toe. Hij raakte haar aan en Myuu bloosde meteen toen ze de aanraking voelde. Akito ging voor haar zitten en keek haar recht in de ogen aan. Toen opeens knuffelde hij haar. Myuu's ogen sperde zich open. "Het spijt me. Het spijt me dat ik je heb uitgelachen." zei hij en keek haar vol spijt aan. Myuu giechelde en Akito keek haar verbaasd aan. "Het geeft niets." zei ze en ze gaf hem een kusje op zijn wang. Akito kleurde een beetje. "Kom op! Laten we ontbijten!" riep Myuu en trok Akito naar de eetkamer. "Ohayo*." zei Aida toen ze Akito en Myuu binnen zag komen. "Ohayo!" riepen ze allebei vrolijk terug. "Mam, wat thumb|left|Myuu at haar ontbijt op...gaan we eten?" vroeg Myuu die het lekkere ontbijt al rook. Ze ging naast haar moeder staan en keek naar wat ze aan het koken was. "Miso*!" riep Myuu en haar ogen glansden van het lekkere eten. "Hm... Lijkt me lekker." zei Akito met zijn ogen dicht en glimlachte. Myuu ging naar hem toe en gaf hem een kusje op de wang. Akito bloosde en Aida keek verbaasd. Eerst naar Myuu, dan naar Akito, dan weer naar Myuu en dan naar hen allebei. Ze schudde haar hoofd en deed verder met miso. Myuu en Akito keken elkaar aan en lachte. Akito fluisterde iets in Myuu's oor waarvan ze moest blozen (van wat nou niet!). "Jensei! Het eten is klaar!" riep Aida naar haar man die in zijn bureau zat naast de garage die naast de keuken stond. "Wat eten we vandaag?" vroeg Jensei die in geen minuut al in de keuken stond, wrijvend met zijn handen en zijn tong uit zijn mond. "We eten miso!" riepen Myuu, Akito en Aida in koor. Jensei begon harder te wrijven in zijn handen en ging aan de tafel zitten. Myuu pakte lepels en zette ze op tafel. Ze nam diepe borden uit de kast en Aida schepte de miso in de borden. Myuu zette iedereen zijn bord neer en ging naast Akito zitten. Akito lachte lieflijk naar haar en Jensei en Aida keken hen verbaasd aan. "Itadakimasu!" riepen Akito en Myuu te samen en begonnen te eten. "Itadakimasu." zeiden Jensei en Aida een beetje verstrooid. Ze begonnen ook te eten en bleven steeds naar Myuu en Akito kijken. "Myuu," begonnen ze tegelijk "is er iets belangrijks gebeurd gisterenavond waarvan wij niets van afweten?" vroeg ze en keken haar met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. Myuu bloosde en begon sneller te eten van de miso. Ze keken nu Akito aan en hij begon ook sneller te eten. Ze keken elkaar aan, trokken hun schouders op en aten verder. Akito fluisterde iets in Myuu's oor en Myuu knikte. Akito kwam dichterbij en drukte zijn lippen op die van Myuu. "Ik hou van je." zei hij en Aida en Jensei's mond vielen open. "We zijn samen." zeiden Myuu en Akito te samen. Myuu en Akito aten hun miso op en stonden recht. Ze gingen naar boven en lieten een verbaasde Jensei en Aida achter. Na een tijdje kwamen ze aangekleed naar beneden. "We gaan!" riepen ze en gingen naar buiten. "Hey Myuu!" riepen alle Sohma's te samen en toen ze Akito zagen, keken ze hem verbaasd aan. "Akito," begon Yuki "is het waar dat u bij Myuu heeft geslapen?" vroeg Yuki en iedereen keken Akito en Myuu aan. "Ja." antwoordde Akito simpel. Iedereen zijn ogen rolde uit hun ogen (fig.). "Is daar soms iets vreemds aan?" vroeg hij en kreeg wat irritatie. "Nee!" riep iedereen te samen. "Maar vandaag komt u toch terug, dus waar is uw koffer?" vroeg Hatori verbaasd. "Ik blijf nog wat langer. Als het mag?" vroeg hij en keek Myuu glimlachend aan. "Ja, natuurlijk!" zei ze ietsje te gretig. Akito grinnikte en draaide zich terug om naar Hatori. "Dat is dan geregeld." zei hij en ging naar de woonkamer. Natuurlijk trok hij Myuu mee en ging ze zonder tegenstribbelen mee. "Wat is er met hun aan de hand?" vroeg Kureno zich af. "Geen idee." zeiden de rest van de Somha's te samen. Toen opeens kwamen Jensei en Aida binnen stormen. "Jullie moeten dit horen!" riepen ze te samen. De Sohma's keken hen verbaasd aan. "Myuu en Akito zijn samen!" riepen ze en iedereen begon te lachen. "Ja, hoor! Akito met iemand samen! Laat me niet lachen!" riep Kyo lachend (ironisch als je al zit te lachen!). "Het is waar." zei Akito die terug in de eetkamer was samen met Myuu. "Bewijs het." zei Ayame geniepig. Myuu begon te blozen (van begod wat nu niet?!) toen Akito lichtjes zijn lippen op de hare drukte. Alle Sohma's hun mond vlogen open (fig.). "Niet te geloven!" riepen ze allemaal met nog steeds hun mond open. "Ja, hé." zei Myuu die dat eigenlijk ook vond. Akito grinnikte en trok Myuu naar zijn kamer. "Ik zei het toch dat Akito misschien verliefd zou kunnen worden." zei Tsuki en stak haar tong uit naar degene die haar niet geloofden. "Akito, je hebt een best wel mooie kamer." zei Myuu die met haar hoofd op zijn borst lag in zijn kamer. "Vind je? De jouwe is vele mooier." zei hij en ze bloosde (weeral!). Akito grinnikte en stond op. "Akito." zei Myuu en Akito draaide zich zich direct om. "Wat?" vroeg hij en hij zag dat Myuu nu heel dichtbij was. Toen opeens drukte ze haar warme, zachte lippen op zijn koele lippen. Deze kus was niet zachtjes zoals elke andere, maar vurig. Akito brak af omdat hij moest hoesten. "Gomen*!" riep Myuu vol van spijt. "Je moet je niet verontschuldigen." zei Akito en knuffelde haar nu. Myuu lachte even, heel zacht en Akito deed met haar mee. Toen zaten ze zeker uren in de kamer met elkaar te praten. Toen het al donker werd, gingen ze terug naar Myuu's huis samen met Aida en Jensei. "Dit is lekkere sushi." zei Akito die de rauwe vis naar binnen smokkelde. Myuu, die naast hem zat, glimlachte. "Dank u voor het compliment." zei Aida die haar mond af veegde met haar servette. Akito en Myuu keken elkaar aan en begon sneller en sneller te eten. Toen ze klaar waren, ruimde ze alles snel op en gingen naar boven. Toen ze in Myuu's kamet waren, kleedde ze zich snel om, omdat ze heel moe waren en snel wilden gaan slapen. Akito ging naar Myuu toe en drukte zachtjes zijn lippen op de hare. Ze keken elkaar lieflijk aan en kropen in bedthumb|Akito keek Myuu lieflijk aan.... Akito nam Myuu in haar armen. "Myuu, wil je morgen met me uit?" vroeg Akito licht blozend. "Ja, natuurlijk." zei ze en geeuwde. "Slaapwel." zei Akito en sloot zijn ogen en sliep. "Slaapwel." zei Myuu in viel in zijn armen in slaap. *Itai betekent 'Au' of 'Het doet pijn' of 'Ik heb pijn' in het Japans. (Of iets in die aard.). *Miso is een traditionele Japanse groentensoep dat wordt gebruikt voor het ontbijt, middagmaal en avondmaal. *Ohayo betekent 'Goedenmorgen' in het Japans. *Gomen betekent 'Sorry' of 'Het spijt me' in het Japans. Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Waterkoeler Categorie:Browse